1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to making a tee connection to a copper tube without cutting out a portion of the tube to form two cut ends which are spaced-apart, inserting a tee connector between the two cut ends, and soldering the tee connector to the two cut ends. The present invention contemplates using a saddle tee connector assembly that clamps a saddle tee connector around a tube, cuts a hole into the side wall of the tube by piercing it with a cutting pin, and then withdraws the cutting pin and its drive mechanism from the saddle tee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional in the prior art, when it is desired to make a tee connection to a copper tube, to cut out a portion of the copper tube, insert a tee connector in the space between the two cut ends of the copper tube, and then solder the tee connector to the two cut ends of the tube.
This procedure has a number of disadvantages. Cutting out a portion of the copper tube and replacing it with a tee connector by soldering is time consuming, and the tee connector may leak if the soldering is not done properly. The old procedure also requires more equipment, like a saw, and soldering apparatus, and some skill in its use.
It is also conventional in the plumbing industry to use saddle tee connectors, and there are perhaps a dozen different designs available. However, few if any of them are easy to install and are reliable, and few offer relatively high flow rates, i.e., relatively low pressure loss. Many are made of metals that corrode easily. Some require drilling with an electrical or other hand drill. In other words, there are many self-tapping and/or saddle tee connectors, but none that provide all the advantages that most drinking water systems manufacturers are seeking.